Machining operations performed by a machine tool result in a large amount of coolant and machining debris to be thrown around by the working tool. Drive motors and ways for the X, Y, and Z axis of the machine that are located in the workzone are protected from contamination by sealed workzone covers. When maintenance or replacement of the drive motors or ways is required, personnel have to enter the wet and dirty workzone and remove the workzone covers, breaking the seals. When maintenance is completed, the workzone covers have to be replaced and resealed. It would be desirable for the X, Y, and Z axis drive motors and ways to be located on the exterior or perimeter of the machine so that they could be maintained and serviced without requiring the operator to enter the machine itself or the workzone and remove workzone covers in order to have access to these elements.